


closed doors and prying eyes

by Nava_ShumDario



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Boil is so done, Crack, Embarrassment, First Kiss, M/M, Spacehusbands deserve happiness, They're just tired of everyones shit, codywan - Freeform, rex is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nava_ShumDario/pseuds/Nava_ShumDario
Summary: After years of dancing around each other, Cody and Obi-wan finally get their long deserved kiss. That is,until a surely locked doors opens. Skywalker just sees and flees, but Rex wants to get the money out of the betting pool.And of course Cody has to stop him, even if it will result in a wrestling matchand much embarrassment.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	closed doors and prying eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm back with a crack fic. It is literally 4 o'clock in the morning, and I haven't slept in 24 hours. This happened. send help.

Looking back, he was absolutely, a hundred percent sure that they locked the door.

Although it may have been possible, that in the heat of the moment, they accidentally pushed the responsible button twice, locked and unlocked it immediately again.

And, for the love of the force, he had different things on his mind in that moment.

For example how good his generals -Obi-Wan now?- lips felt on his, and how his hands left a trail of fire on his body. Also the little whiny noises, that he would deny to his dying breath that he made, and the growl as response his partner made, weren't particular good for his concentration either.

Literal years of dancing around each other had finally lead to that kiss in front Obi-Wan's quarters, and this night circle was promising so much more, that was, at least until, in the midst of undressing each other and frantically searching for friction, General Skywalker and Rex opened the door.

Without knocking.

There's only so much of embarrassment a person could bear before they would die of it.

And Cody was pretty sure his death was due any second.

The moment of embarrassed silence dragged on as both Cody and Obi-Wan stared at the walls away from each other, pretending not to bodily feel the stares coming from the unwanted visitors.

The last bid of common sense Anakin Skywalker possessed was literally forcing him to flee the scenery, which he immediately did, and only left Rex still standing and staring dumb-folded.

That was, at least, until a very shit eating grin appeared on his face and he took off in a sprint.

Cody's mind was going blank.

He was going to tell the boys.

Rex was going to tell the boys.

A sort of survival instinct kicked in, and he began chasing Rex at full speed. As expected, Rex took the direct way to the barracks aboard. Pure adrenaline fueled him as he closed in on the Captain.

Just a few meters away from the sadistically open doors Cody managed to catch on.

Just in time for Boil stepping out of the door, whilst both Rex and Cody crashed into him.

His little vod, damn him, had the nerve to start laughing. “Boil! You wouldn't believe what I jus-”

The lack of air Rex was currently experiencing, due to the stranglehold Cody had him in, stopped the retelling of the story he just witnessed.

Boil used the chance to wriggle out from under the captain, the sound of their crash-landing had attracted the attention of other vode. And admittedly, that must have been quite a sight: two of their commanding officers wrestling on the ground, one only in half of his armor and trying fanatically put keep his hands on the mouth of the other.

Luckily neither of the surrounding vode heard the quiet ''if you breath a word of that to anyone, I swear I will open a GAR wide comm-channel and tell everybody of the little secret you told me at the 79' ''

At one Rex' movements stopped and he raised his hand to surrender. Cody let out a sigh of relief and they both untangled themselves from each other. The commander then proceeded to smooth down the top half of his blacks in an absolute and desperate fake attempt at the display of calmness.

''Any word of this to someone outside of this room and every single one of you will be on latrine duty for the rest of the war'' quick nodding went from the little group to the Commander.

In lack of something else to say, Cody just turned on his heels and left, and so did Rex.

He had no doubt that when the next best occasion arises, Rex will be blackmailing him into telling everything.

Thank the force none of latter two had any idea of the hastily traded money in the barracks they just left, and all that because of a single coppery hair on the commanders shoulder and the light biting mark on his neck.

Cody jogged back to his generals quarters in hope of resuming previous.....activities.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> And no, even I don't know what this fic is or is supposed to be :'D
> 
> -Nava


End file.
